


Yummy

by ChiliWolfie



Series: Sins That Makes You Better [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Character Death, Cooking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ice Cream, Oral Sex, Read at Your Own Risk, Restaurants, Vore, Yum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliWolfie/pseuds/ChiliWolfie
Summary: “Eat me,” She demanded, her voice fragile, yet simultaneously powerful. She was clearly avoiding his eyes, though.“Excuse me?” The fox wasn’t even sure how to respond. That entire situation was just too absurd for him.“Just do it,” The bunny shortly replied. “I don’t want to live anymore, at least not in this cruel world.”An idea came to the red fox’s mind and he smirked mentally.“I guess I can make your dreams come true.”
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: Sins That Makes You Better [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803016
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Yummy

“ _Live Rabbit In White Wine Sauce_ ”

Nick Wilde instantly froze in his seat, the moment he noticed that dish on the menu card. He had heard many things about the live meat before, mainly on how incredibly tasty it is, or how amazing is the sound of crunching bones beneath your teeth while your victim screams and writhes in pain. He already loved a well-cooked or stuffed rabbit, though. Despite all of that, he had never tasted a live one. The closest he had got to trying it, was back in the days when his father would take him on hunting trips. They would hunt down many preys and then skin them alive and cook their meat on a fire or eat it raw.

And now he finally got another chance to check this ‘exceptional’ dish out for the first time.

He was spending his evening in a cozy and, at the same time, expensive restaurant, called “Bon Appétit”. Wolford, a friend from work, recommended him this place, praising the quality of the food and mentioning a huge selection of dishes. After a week of hard work that filled his pockets with money, Nick eventually had decided to give it a try.

“Are you ready to order, sir?” Someone finally approached the red fox. It was a white, slender wolf. He had a name tag, attached to his suit, which said ‘Gary’.

“Yes. I’d like to have a live rabbit in white wine sauce for the main course. As for the drink, only a glass of wine, and for dessert I’ll have strawberry ice cream,” Nick immediately turned his attention to the waiter, his characteristic smile appeared on his face.

“Thank you. Have a good time,” The elegantly dressed wolf wrote down the order, before walking away from the table.

“ _This will be the night of my lifetime,_ ” Nick thought. “ _The meal too, for sure._ ”

* * *

“Wake up!”

Judy slowly opened her eyelids, consciousness gradually returning to her. The first thing that her eyes caught was a light coming from above. She was feeling too tired to get up, but the bunny was aware that this decision wasn’t up to her. Once her eyes were fully open, she saw the metal bars of her cage.

That reminded her of the never ending nightmare that was her life. And it was all her fault that she ended up there.

Her parents would always remind her to run, to stay away from the danger, to not let predators catch her. They just wanted their daughter to be strong and survive as long as she could.

Yet she failed to keep her promise.

“Hey, I’m not going to repeat myself. Get up, or I will have to drag you out and you know that I don’t want to this, Judy,” She was so lost in her thoughts that she forgot for a moment the reason why she woke up in the first place. The bunny immediately recognized the voice and when she got up and lifted her head, her suspicions were confirmed. It was Clawhauser.

“Finally. I was getting worried that you passed away or something else,” His voice was soft but at the same time full of compassion. The big and puffy cheetah tried everything he could to keep both himself and her calm. After all, he was the only friend she had during those nightmarish days spent in the restaurant’s basement. Judy actually felt bad for him. Despite his good intentions, he had no other choice but to be obedient to other stronger and more powerful predators.

Judy knew, however, what was the reason for his arrival.

“So…” Clawhauser broke the silence, but Judy interrupted him before he could sugarcoat things the way he always did.

“I know what you really want to say,” She hesitated for a moment, her heartbeat getting faster, sweat starting to pour down her face. “It’s time for me, right?”

The cheetah didn’t even give her reply. Instead, he just reached into his pocket, pulled out the key and reluctantly opened the door of Judy’s cage.

The bunny was now even more stressed out than before. Her mind was racing, almost panicking, her breath became heavy. She was basically on the verge of crying. She was feeling so vulnerable… which was extremely unusual for a strong and independent bunny like her.

But did she have to die in such a shameful way while being humiliated by those hideous predators?

“Let’s go,” She gathered up the courage inside her and stepped out of the cage. There was no going back. If she had to die, at least she still could remain calm and brave, instead of throwing away her pride and showing vulnerability to those cruel monsters who were probably waiting to see it.

Judy followed Clawhauser as he took her all way from the basement to the kitchen. Not a single word was spoken during their short walk. The cheetah was still quite shocked after seeing the bunny’s expressionless and cold reaction.

After a few minutes they reached the kitchen. Clawhauser opened the door and Judy instantly felt the heat coming from the room. Inside there were a bunch of cooks walking nervously around the room.

“Unfortunately, this is where I have to leave you,” The cheetah crouched down, looked into his friend’s eyes and put his puffy hand on her shoulder . “Judy, I’m so sorry, I couldn’t even save you and-”

“It’s okay. You’ve done everything in your power,” She reassured him, giving him a light smile. “Don’t blame yourself for it, you understand? You have to remain strong or either way they’re going to bring you down and you won’t ever be able to get up.”

“Judy…” The tears began to stream down his cheeks. Before one of the employees could see him being so emotional, he turned around and said, “Thank you. See you… someday.”

“Bye. I won’t forget you,” The bunny remained calm, knowing that she still couldn’t show any sign of weakness to her enemies, even though the entire situation broke her heart. The cheetah disappeared behind the door. It was the last time Judy saw her friend.

“Well, well, look who do we have here,” Judy heard the vicious voice right behind her. She turned and saw a tall wolf with icy blue eyes who towered over her.

“I had no idea that you’re going to be such a deliciously cute bunny.”

“ _Don’t call me **cute** ,_” It was the first thought that came to her mind but she knew there was no point in arguing with the wolf.

“You can do whatever you want to me. I’m ready for it,” Judy stated. There wasn’t even a tinge of emotion in her voice.

“You’re a cold one, aren’t you? Well, at least you’re obedient, my yummy bunny. That’s a spirit. Come on, let me prepare you for the night of your life, you little fluff,” And with those words, the process of preparing Judy to become a meal had started. First the bunny was placed inside a large pan where she was fried on low heat in olive oil. After a few minutes, it started to burn her a bit and she involuntary began to moan. The gray wolf, whose name was Larry, grinned once he noticed how sultry and seductive it sounded. Next, he seasoned the meal with pepper and salt and then added garlic to the pan. Some of these condiments got into her nose and mouth, which caused her to cough violently. Then, Larry added the white wine. Judy licked it out of curiosity and it tasted deliciously sweet but, at the same time, a bit dry. With each passing minute, Judy was getting more and more weak. Once she was almost pale as a ghost, the cook took the bunny out of the pan and placed her on the tray.

“Gary,” The gray wolf exclaimed. “Come over here. The live bunny in wine sauce is ready!”

* * *

“Finally,” Nick muttered, once he noticed that the waiter was already approaching him with the tray in his hand.

Gary nimbly made his way to the customer’s table and the tray landed, exposing an unusual view to Nick’s starving glare. “Bon Appétit,” The white wolf disappeared so quickly that the fox didn’t even notice his abstinence.

There was a young, beautiful, female bunny sprawled across the plate before his eyes. Despite the unfortunate situation in which she found herself, the expression on her face didn’t show any signs of fear or panic.

“Eat me,” She demanded, her voice fragile, yet simultaneously powerful. She was clearly avoiding his eyes, though.

“Excuse me?” The fox wasn’t even sure how to respond. It was just too absurd for him.

“Just do it,” The bunny shortly replied. “I don’t want to live anymore, at least not in this cruel world.”

An idea came to the red fox’s mind and he smirked mentally.

“I guess I can make your dreams come true,” The canine leaned in and opened his jaw wide, sticking his tongue out, exposing his sharp teeth. Judy closed her eyes, anticipating a painful death.

However, it didn’t come true. Instead, she felt him stuffing his warm, long tongue into her wet pussy.

“A-ah, what?!” She exclaimed as he started to slowly but carefully explore her tight entrance. It was a strong surprise for her, yet the shock was compromised by the waves of pleasure, which were gradually getting stronger and stronger.

“Uh, please, I-” Her words were interrupted by her sudden moan. He was now stretching her with his hot tongue even more, clearly getting more horny and eager as well. She almost lost control of her voice, her entire body was trembling and toes curling.

“I- I can’t take it anymore-” She almost reached the climax, but then the red fox took his tongue out. Before she could react, her body was lifted up, leaving the plate, and with a quick hop she landed on his tongue. He placed his paws on her head, forcing her deeper into his throat. The bunny’s natural impulse commanded her to fight for life, her legs kicking, but it was too late. He swallowed her entire body with the next gulp. Judy’s gut instinct failed her, and that’s how she ended inside Nick’s guts.

The inside of his stomach was obviously dark, so Judy had to trust her other senses. She could feel an acid liquid underneath her and the moist, warm walls surrounding her.

“ _No… I can’t let him win. If I have to die, at least I will die happily,_ ” Her hand found a way to her still wet pussy. She wasn’t going to waste her precious time. The bunny rammed her finger violently inside, penetrating her warm hole. She moaned loudly and continued to pleasure herself. She had just started, yet she already was on the verge of cumming, thanks to Nick’s tongue work. Only a minute passed, and she reached an orgasm, almost passing out from the amount of the satisfaction and fulfillment that filled her body and mind.

Out of a sudden, something cold dropped down on her head. Taken off guard, Judy raised her hand and took it off. It was some pink dessert. Intrigued, the bunny took a bite.

“Huh? Tastes like a strawberry…” Her eyes widened, once she understood what she had just tasted. “Strawberry ice cream?! My favorite dessert!”

“Yummy!”

* * *

Nick tightened the grip on his knot. The length was lying comfortably in his right paw, the left one was brushing against his balls.

“Yes, yes, **yes** ,” He muttered under his breath. His movement quickened as the waves of pleasure were getting stronger and stronger with each thrust. A moment passed and a milky white liquid came out of his cock and landed on the cold, concrete floor.

After he finished, he pulled up his jeans and dragged the metal zipper up. He looked around the dark backstreet once more to be certain that nobody had seen him pleasuring himself.

A noticeable rumble came from his stomach, and before he could even react, a loud burp got out from his mouth.

“Huh,” He patted his belly with a special care and compassion. “You probably had a good time down there, my cute bunny. Too bad that when something begins, something has to end too,” A sly smirk crept across his face.

“It’s called a hustle, sweetheart.”


End file.
